The Fight Before Christmas
by tvgamergeek
Summary: Jane and Tommy are fighting over Maura. Christmas Rizzles. Warning F/F


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles**

**Warning: This story contains bad language and lesbian sex.**

**Here's an early Christmas present for all you Rizzles fans who have read my stories this year. Thank you for your support and encouragement. Enjoy!**

It was the week before Christmas; Detective Jane Rizzoli was woken from her sleep by a strange noise. Jumping out of bed, her first instinct was to grab something to protect herself, she chose Chester The Bear. Slowly creeping toward the living room, she suddenly realised what she was carrying. "What the hell?" Looking down she saw she was wearing her My Pretty Pony pyjamas. "Oh Man, I hated these, Ma always made me wear them." Looking at her surroundings, she recognised her childhood home. "Weird or what?" Jane thought, as she heard the strange noise again and continued on.

Stepping into the living room, Jane was shocked to see Santa Claus putting something under the Christmas tree. "Santa? What are you doing? It's not Christmas for a whole week." At the same time she spoke, a voice in her head was saying to her "Yeah Rizzoli, that's what's wrong with this picture, Santa's a week early."

"HO! HO! HO! Jane you should be in bed, like all the other good little boys and girls." Father Christmas smiled at the woman. "Well since you're up, you can have your present early this year. I hope you like it; you've been such a good girl that I decided to make you something special." The jolly fat man stood aside, revealing his gift.

"Oh my God! Maura?" Jane gasped; Laying under the Christmas tree was a very naked Dr Isles. Turing to Santa, Jane yelled. "You rooffied and kidnapped Maura? What the fuck?"

"HO! HO! HO! Relax Jane. This isn't Doctor Maura Isles, It's an android. My elves have been working on this all year. It's an exact replica of your friend, programed to do anything you want it to."

"Anything? As in anything?" The detective asked raising her eyebrows. Santa just smiled and nodded his head. "And she's an exact replica, including personality?" Santa nodded again. Jane looked carefully at the blonde laying in front of her. The facial features were perfect, so Jane could only assume so was the rest.

"Stand up." Jane commanded. Maura stood up and smiled. "Merry Christmas Jane." Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's naked body. 'You interrupted us before Santa could wrap me, and I so wanted you to unwrap me." Maura pouted. Jane felt herself getting wet. "Say some science stuff." Jane secretly loved it when Dr Isles went all science professor on her.

"Science is fun." Maura giggled, Jane turned to face Santa and gave him her "What the Fuck" look.

"HO! HO! HO! Come on Jane. Our technology isn't good enough yet to replicate an IQ as high as Dr Isles. Just go with it, will you? Stop busting my balls." Father Christmas had taken off his jacket and had sat down in a chair. "Well go on, try her out." Santa implored the detective.

Maura pulled Jane into an embrace and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Jane looked at the sitting Santa. "Shouldn't you be going?" she queried

"HO! HO! HO! Christmas isn't for another week; I've got all the time in the world." Picking up his IPhone the jolly fat man mumbled to himself. "Now, how do I record video with this thing?"

Jane woke up to the sound of her alarm. "Crap that was just getting good." The detective hit the snooze button and went back to sleep hoping to continue the dream, this time without deviant Santa.

The mall was bustling with people; the sounds of screaming children filled the air. "This is the best form of contraception there is." Jane thought to herself as she watched a woman drag a tantrum throwing toddler along behind her. The detective was tired and her feet were sore, she had spent the last three hours trying to complete her Christmas shopping. She only had one more gift to buy. "Stupid Tommy." The woman said to herself.

"Hey Sis." Jane was startled to see Tommy standing in front of her. "You doing Christmas shopping too huh?" Tommy started peeking into the carry bags.

Jane hit him in the arm. "Cut it out asshole." She was not in the mood to deal with her brother at the moment.

"Now Jane, that's not very nice. If you're not careful Santa won't come to you this year." Jane turned around to see a smiling Dr Isles. Jane blushed, thinking back to the dream she'd had that morning.

"Maura, are you here with Tommy?" Jane asked, clearly irritated.

"Relax Jane. It's not like it's a date or nothing. Maura's just helping me buy gifts."

"She's giving you money?" she yelled at Tommy, not waiting for a reply Jane confronted her friend. "You're giving him money?"

"She's not giving me money. Maura's just helping me pick gifts out." Tommy smiled at Maura as he said this.

"Well that's just wonderful, because Maura is so good at picking gifts for people. I look forward to my hot air balloon ride, Tommy." The detective scoffed.

"So Jane, is there anything in there for me?" It was Maura's turn to take a peek into the bags. Jane opened the bags for the blonde. "Not unless you want a Sportswear Illustrated calendar or old woman perfume."

The trio began walking through the mall when they came upon Santa Claus' Winter Wonderland.

"Hey Jane, you should go sit on Santa's knee and ask him to bring you a boyfriend for Christmas." Tommy teased.

"Why don't you go sit on his knee, you can pretend he's your ex-cell mate. I know how tough this time of year can be for people missing _their _boyfriends." Jane taunted.

"Fuck you." Tommy shouted at his sister as he walked away.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at what she had said. She knew it was harsh, but Tommy had been pissing her off by spending so much time with Maura. It was not until she saw the look of disappointment on her friend's face that Jane regretted what she had said.

"That was really mean, Jane." Maura chastised. Jane stood and watched as Maura caught up to Tommy and placed a loving arm around him.

"Stupid Tommy." Jane thought. Spying a Susan Boyle DVD in a store window, she smiled having found the ideal gift for her brother.

Detective Rizzoli was sitting on her bed trying to find the perfect gift to give to her best friend. She only had one hour before she was meant to be a Maura's for dinner. Since Maura was going to be spending Christmas with her parents, she had invited Jane and her family to an early Christmas dinner.

"This is hopeless." The detective sighed. Her bed was covered in gifts that she had bought for Maura. Every time she saw something that she thought her friend would like, Jane would buy it. She would end up hiding them in her closet, like they were pornography, which they were in a way. Holding an antique jewellery box in her hands, Jane imagined giving it to Maura and seeing the blonde woman's eyes light up. Realising what the gift meant, Maura would confess her feelings to Jane. The two women would then hold each other and kiss.

"You're an idiot Rizzoli. It's never going to happen." She scolded herself as she began wrapping the box.

Jane was the last to arrive at Maura's, the doctor welcomed her with a hug and kiss. "Merry Christmas Jane."

Before Jane could reciprocate, her mother was yelling at her. "Jane, I heard you said something to Tommy that made him cry."

"I wasn't crying Ma." Tommy interjected.

Frankie started laughing. "What's wrong Tommy? You're time of the month?" Jane shot Frankie a look that said "Shut up, you're only making this worse for me."

Angela continued to yell at her daughter. "This is Christmas; everyone needs to show they love and care for each other. Go apologise to your brother."

Jane walked up to Tommy and hugged him. "I'm sorry…..I made you cry." Whispering the last part, so their mother couldn't hear. Smiling Jane walked over to the refrigerator to get herself a beer. Tommy followed her and when he was sure no one else could overhear, said. "Look Jane, I know what's going on here. I was in prison, remember? So how many is it going to take?"

Jane was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tommy smirked "How many packs of cigarettes do you want for Maura?"

Tommy prepared himself for Jane's attack. He knew what she was going to do; it's what she had always done since they were kids. This time he was counting on her to beat him up. The way Maura had comforted him after the mall, Tommy was sure he was going to get laid. That was until his mother had walked in on them and Maura had told her what Jane had said.

Jane punched Tommy in the face. "You motherfucker, I'm going to kill you." She yelled at him. Tommy covered his bleeding face thinking "Hit me in the stomach, give me an excuse to take my shirt off and have Maura touch me." Jane managed to punch her brother a few more times before Frankie pulled her away. Angela and Maura rushed over to the siblings to see what was going on. Angela started screaming. "What's got you fighting like this? We're a family, stop acting like animals. You're ruining Christmas!" Jane and Tommy tried to look sorry and ashamed, for the benefit of their mother, but both were secretly pleased with what they had done.

"O my, what are you two doing? OH no you're hurt." A distressed Maura rushed to the freezer. Tommy stood grinning at Jane, unable to hide the joy he was feeling. "This will teach you." He thought as he watched Maura take an ice pack out. His smile disappeared quickly though, as he watched the doctor rush to his sister's side.

Placing the ice pack on Jane's hand, Maura lovingly said "I hope it's not broken, we may need to get an X-ray to be sure. Come on, we can stay in my bedroom until you calm down." Placing a hand on Jane's lower back, Maura led her away.

"Hey! I'm bleeding here." Tommy yelled.

"Tommy Baby, let look at that." Angela fussed over her son.

As Jane was being led away by her friend, she looked back at her brother and mouthed "Checkmate."

Closing the door behind them, Maura asked Jane "Are you going to tell me what that was about? Or are you going to make me guess?"

Jane sat down on the edge of the bed and huffed. "It's nothing."

Maura watched her friend for a moment, contemplating the best way to get Jane to tell her what was wrong. Taking a seat next to Jane, Maura took the detective's injured hand and began to examine it. She ran her fingers over the bruised knuckles and down each finger, gently bending them in turn. Maura gently ticked Jane's palm. "You're lucky, no broken bones, just bruising." Maura's tone changed as she continued to fondle Jane's hand. "You have the most beautiful hands I have ever seen. Long, strong fingers." The blonde mused, almost to herself.

Jane was stunned, "Does she know what she is doing to me?" the detective pondered, feeling herself becoming wet.

Maura continued to caress Jane's hand. "Well Jane, if you're not going to tell me why you and Tommy are fighting, then I'm going to have to guess. And you know I don't like guessing." Maura said sternly.

Dr Isles lifted Janes injured hand to her lips and gently kissed the bruised knuckles, then took two of her friend's fingers, enveloping them into her mouth. Jane moaned as the blonde started to lightly suck on them. Maura removed the wet fingers from her mouth and asked Jane "Is this what you and you're brother are fighting over?" as she placed Jane's hand between her legs, pushing the two digits into her tight entrance.

"O My God! Maura! What are you doing?" Jane groaned.

"Jane, tell me. Are you two fighting over my vagina?" Maura hitched up her dress and straddled Jane's lap.

"Yes." Jane moaned into the blondes breasts.

"You're the only Rizzoli I want Jane. You're the only one I want." Maura began to thrust her hips, begging. "Fuck me; please Jane, I've wanted you for so long."

Jane rolled over so Maura was lying on the bed. "You are so fucking sexy, Dr Isles." Jane stood up and undid her belt and zipper, lying back on top of the blonde; she took Maura's hand and placed it down her pants. "I want you to fuck me, while I fuck you." The two women began kissing, while their hips and fingers slammed into each other. As Jane began to close in on her climax, she started to whimper. "Talk to me Maura, You're so sexy when you talk."

Dr Isles was having trouble forming words; the only sounds to come out of her mouth were primal groans. Jane continued to beg her to talk "Please, I need to hear you."

"My pussy is so wet for you Jane. Fuck me harder." Maura pleaded.

"No, Maura, not sexy talk, Science talk. Say something smart." Jane could feel her walls begin to spasm; she just needed to hear adorable Maura, the woman she was in love with, for this to be perfect.

"Science is fun." The blonde woman squealed, as the two women reached their orgasms together.

"Maura?" Detective Rizzoli panted, as she surveyed the room, searching for Father Christmas.

**So, what do you think? Is it a dream sequence?, or can't horny Dr Isles form coherent thoughts? I'll leave it up to you to decide.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
